A Champion Epilogue
by ResidentOfCabin6
Summary: This is an extension of Champion's epilogue that begins the same day that the original ended. It isn't too long, but here's how me and my friends think should have happened. Please enjoy!


**Hello! This is my first Legend fan fiction. I wrote this because I wasn't satisfied with the actual epilogue. I would love reviews, you can say what you want, just phrase it politely. If I get enough, I may, MAY, do another. In the mean time, enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, am not the genius who designed these character.**

June's Perspective

That night at Tess's was one of the best I'd had in a long time. Over the meal I reacquainted myself with Day, making small talk. I shouldn't, no _couldn't_, make the first move, one little signal on the streets isn't enough to convince me to freshen his pain, the controversy that raged inside him while we were young. After dinner he pulled me aside, his face barely concealing his questions, his need for answers.

"Can we see each other again? I would like to know more about you," Day's eyes, the same familiar ocean, yet at the same time something altogether new and mysterious, searched mine for even the tiniest hint at the answer.

"Sure," I'd replied after a pause, maybe this would be my chance to get close to him, to fill the gaping hole in my heart that I can't seem to fill. Matching his intense, pleading gaze, "Tomorrow? Meet me at the edge of Lake, by your old home?"

After a brief pause, he nodded, visibly relaxing. He smiled a smile that melted my heart. I'd forgotten how much power he has over me.

The next evening he arrived right on time, breaking into a run when he saw me. We began to walk together.

"I would like to know about you, to rebuild what I think I lost." He says, a desperate tone cracking his voice.

So, I began. I told him about my life and he told me about his. He asked about my past, what I was like when I was fifteen. I stared at him, because that question was oddly specific. Is it possible that he knows? Could he possibly remember? It seemed too much to hope for, but I stared either way.

"Do you want to know? It will be hard to hear," I warned," It will cause you pain to hear, more than I could possibly wish to cause you. Do you still want to know?" this time, it was my eyes searching his. I had taken a leap, and I hoped that it wasn't in vain. I'm not sure I could've born the pain again. I braced myself for his answer, mentally preparing to take up my burden once again.

"Please…" he whispered softly in his melodious voice. His eyes implored mine, destroying my last little bit of resolve.

So, I told him. The details I'd withheld from myself for so long came pouring out as I took down a wall I didn't even realize I'd built around myself. The memories flitted through my head so fast I could barely keep them there long enough to describe them. _Oh, Day_! How great it is to have you back! He listened avidly to the whole story, the story of a Legend and a Prodigy who turn into Champions. Not once did his eyes ever leave mine as I told the story of our youth, I watched as sorrow plays across his face, and I worried he'll want nothing to do with me.

I finished telling our story, and his face stared at mine, mesmerized.

The familiar details that were flitting through my mind cut off as he whispered softly, "It's you."

I realized we'd stopped in an alley, one I'd never forget, because it's where we had our first kiss, all of those years ago. He stared at me a moment longer, before he leaned in for a kiss full of love and passion. In the alley that night, I was fifteen again, as we started anew, a phoenix from the ashes.

Day's Perspective

June, she's here, she actually came! She seemed so hesitant yesterday, but I know that she knows something. As I run to her I watch as her face flashes with something deep and sad, before a mask of distanced calm appears once again. What is she hiding inside that sorrows her so.

"I would like to know about you, to rebuild what I think I lost," I implore. I need to know. Her hair cascades around her shoulders, long, dark and glossy. She begins to tell me about her life and an image flashes through my mind, throwing a knife, a young soldier, falling. Pulling plague suppressants closer to me, bleeding. The scene switches, tunnels, dark and wet, evading capture.

I am shaken back to the present in time to hear her ask "So, how has life been in Antarctica?"

As I describe my life to her, I think about an image that continues to haunt me. A small framed girl, in a dark, Republic uniform with a high, dark and glossy ponytail. I ache to be near her, but the details are nonexistent. I detail the accomplishments of Eden, all the while imagining the girl, the one I ache for, as she kisses me. Maybe this girl in front of me can help me find her, because I know that she knows me, she couldn't hide the flash of recognition on her face on that narrow street. And Eden, his face lit up when he saw her. He thought I didn't see, but I saw how his eyes flitted from her to me. I know she's from my past, the part I don't remember.

Finally, I muster up the courage,"What were you like when you were fifteen?" She stares at me, emotions warring across her face as her carefully constructed mask crumbles. Hope, disbelief, fear, desperation.

"Do you want to know? It will be hard to hear," she warns me," It will cause you pain to hear, more pain than I can possibly wish to cause you. Do you still want to know?" Her eyes, gorgeous and brown, look young. Happy. Like she has released the sadness inside of her, if only for a moment. If only she always had that look, I could love her as much as the mystery girl in my mind.

"Please…" I whisper in response. Something inside her crumbles, and her face is free and young. She twiddles with a ring on her hand, made of intricately curved paperclips, as she begins her story.

I'm in the past again. Sitting on a hospital bed, waiting for a doctor to tell me I can stand. And my leg, it hurts so, so bad. I fiddle with paperclips, curling them together into a ring. A girl walks into the room, still indistinct. I can't tell what we're saying, but I can feel the love in the room. I give her the ring.

June continues her story, in the present, of me, the Legend, and her, the Prodigy. How much she loved me comes through her voice, but I'm barely paying attention. With each word she says I receive a new memory. The time I lost, that I have been searching so hard to find, has returned. It's June. She's the one.

Once she finishes her story, I murmur at her in amazement,"It's you."

She shines like the sun at those two simple words. I hope that she never rebuilds her wall, as she looks so, so beautiful without it. We're in the alley where it all began, all those years ago. I can't believe she stayed away from me for so long. No wonder she built her wall, it must have hurt her so much. I know she will never make that first move, for fear of hurting me. So I lean in, and I kiss her, as we start again.


End file.
